Un verano demasiado largo
by ElizabethAC
Summary: Al regresar a Danville, Ferb tiene la expectativa de no encontrarse con su antiguo amor y mayor desilusión, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz pero la encuentra después de dos años completos sin verla, y ahora que la ve, sus sentimientos acallados en lo más dentro de su interior buscan salir. Y no solo Ferb tiene problemas, Phineas también los tiene. Puede que este verano sea muy largo.
1. Capitulo uno: Gracias por las memorias

**_Disclaimer: _**Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, ni sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

**Categoría: **Romance, Humor, Drama..._ ¿Aventura?_

**Cursiva:**Palabras importantes o recuerdos lejanos.

**Cursiva en negrita: **Charlas por teléfono, palabras importantes y letras de canciones.

**Pareja: **Principal, Ferbnessa. Secundario _¿Phinbella?_

**Advertencia: **Spoiler y se recomienda ver **_(aunque sea en ingles)_ **el capitulo _**"Druselsteinoween",** _para entender este primer capitulo.

.

.

_Un verano demasiado largo._

* * *

_**When a vampire queen locks her thirsty eyes on her Pimpernel.**_

_**And the music casts its ghostly spell**_

_En la dulce inconciencia, un borroso y lejano recuerdo inundo su mente. Era ella bailando al ritmo de la música y a pesar de su cabello revoltoso y su obscuro vestido, para él, ella se veía radiante, hermosa._

_**It's like waving a blood–red cape in front of a vampire bull.**_

_**And that's a feeling we all know so well.**_

_La grave voz le susurraba con lentitud y distorsionada claridad, casi recordándole a un canto de cuna. __Él cantaba solo para ella_

_**I find that I am haunted by you **_

_**And you haunted by me, too.**_

_Sin embargo no podía evitar sentir en lo más recóndito de su interior, tristeza._

_**It's a story as old as time vampire queens dig Pimpernels.**_

_Él despertó._

* * *

**_Capítulo uno: Gracias por las memorias._**

.

Los abuelos de los hermanos Flynn–Fletcher, despertaron ese día, felices y dichosos por la llegada de su hijo y nuera a Londres y además, por la reciente llegada de sus nietos que viajaron desde Oxfordshire a pasar las vacaciones de verano. La abuela Winifred despertó muy temprano esa fría mañana en Chelsea, Londres. Y con esmero en la cocina, hizo su desayuno especial para su familia con amor. El abuelo Reginald despertó esa mañana tatareando una canción, se vistió con la mejor ropa casual que pudo encontrar en su armario, acomodo las vajillas en la mesa y espero a que toda la familia despertara.

Después de sus padres, el primero en despertar de los hermanos, fue el más entusiasmado de los otros dos, _Phineas Flynn–Fletcher_, con diecinueve años de edad, era alto, ingenioso, amable y de una cabellera rojiza e intensa.

Phineas no podía estar más dichoso pues hoy era un día especial y sabía que lo mismo era para sus hermanos. Era el día que volvía a Danville después de dos años completos en Oxfordshire, obviamente estudiando en Oxford y viviendo en el campus. _Claro,_ había hablado con sus amigos por las redes sociales y sin embargo, extrañaba esos increíbles veranos que en su mente se formaban con claridad, recuerdos casi tan viejos como los años pero como si fueran de ayer.

– ¡Buenos días familia! – bajo con pasos apresurados la escalera y con una sonrisa contagiosa pegada en su rostro. Al llegar al comedor, se encontró con todos sentados alrededor de la mesa, charlando y esperando porque todos estuvieran en la mesa.

– Oh Phineas, que bien que has despertado – hablo su abuelo, que se encontraba sentado al extremo de la mesa – Justamente estábamos hablando de ti y de Ferb. ¿Por qué no te sientas y nos hablas de tu estadía en Oxford? – Ayer después de un largo viaje de Oxfordshire a Chelsea, al llegar a la casa de sus abuelos, los hermanos cayeron rendidos ante el sueño y poco se supo de la experiencia agradable que ofrecía Oxford.

– Es verdad, Phineas. Cuéntanos – fue el turno de la abuela Winifred para hablar y los demás la apoyaron asintiendo la cabeza y alentando al chico a que tomara lugar en una de las sillas.

– _Oh bueno…–._

– Fue un tormento – todos voltearon hacia la voz femenina y desinteresada de Candace, que se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta – ¿Por qué no me preguntan a mi como me fue? – Candace también había estudiado en Oxford, sin embargo ella ya había terminado su último año en la universidad graduándose en _Ingeniera de Negocios._

– Buenos días Candace, ¿Cómo amaneciste? – pregunto Phineas y Candace resoplo.

– No me quejo. La verdad no pude dormir nada, sabiendo que hoy volveremos a casa – y Candace de unos veinticuatro años de edad (Yendo casi para veinticinco), sonrió por primera vez esa mañana. Phineas se enderezo en su asiento y volvió a sonreír mientras apoyaba a su hermana en esa idea.

– Me imagino que deben tener mucha hambre los dos – Linda interrumpió la conversación de sus hijos y se levantó dispuesta a servir el desayuno y las bebidas – Espera… _¿Dónde está Ferb?_

– Debe seguir dormido – Lawrence dejo de leer el periódico y salió a relucir en la conversación.

– Es extraño, yo nunca lo había visto dormir tanto – menciono Phineas mientras fruncía un poco el entrecejo, preocupado.

– Debe estar cansado por el viaje, querido. Recuerda que el trayecto de Oxfordshare a Chelsea es largo – la abuela Winifred trato de calmar a su nieto, buscando una probabilidad razonable para tal estado. En cambio, eso no fue suficiente para evitar que Phineas olvidara los pensamientos sobre el estado anormal de su hermano, con cuidado se levantó de su asiento con la excusa de buscar algo en su habitación. Al subir las escaleras, tropezó con su hermano que salía de la habitación e iba al cuarto de baño medio adormilado, entonces fue cuando Phineas se alivió. Tal vez, después de todo el culpable si era el agotador viaje.

– Buenos días hermano – Ferb Fletcher, de veintiún años de edad, era un poco más alto que su hermano, no tan delgado, con una cabellera verde que lo identificaba y que en esos momentos se encontraba desordenada, era una persona de pocas palabras pero no por eso tímido. Era audaz, ingenioso (Al igual que su hermano) y lleno de coraje. Ferb poso su mano en el hombro de Phineas como señal de saludo y siguió su trayectoria hasta el baño, en donde después se encerró.

Phineas sonrió y en vez de bajar, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su hermano. Se encontraba algo desordenada, ropa de ayer regada, libros, sabanas, almohadas y demás cosas, por doquier. _Si bueno…_ algunas cosas habían cambiado con el tiempo, un ejemplo claro, el desorden del cuarto pero si ellos dos compitieran sobre quien era más desordenado, su hermano le ganaría.

_De cualquier modo, trataban de erradicar ese defecto._

Empezó a buscar entre la pequeña montaña de ropa, su camiseta favorita y unos pantalones, porque no podía quedarse todo el día en pijama y además, hoy volvían a Danville. Mientras revisaba cada minúscula parte del cuarto, comenzó a desesperarse, tenía el pantalón pero no encontraba la estúpida camiseta y era un dolor de cabeza _¡Maldición, cuando buscas algo, no lo encuentras pero cuando no lo estás buscando…!_ Decidió despojarse de su pijama y ponerse el pantalón.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y de ella, entro su hermano con la cara recién lavada y un poco más _en sus cinco sentidos._

– _Oye Ferb_ – el nombrado volteo hacia su hermano – ¿Has visto mi camiseta de CCC? –entonces Ferb ya sabía la razón por que su hermano andaba con el torso desnudo por toda la casa.

– Revisa en el armario. Tal vez este ahí.

Phineas hizo eso, lo abrió y encontró más ropa tirada en el suelo del armario. Su cara hizo una mueca. Si bueno, a pesar de que estaban "tratando" de erradicar ese defecto.

_No les iba del todo bien._

– _Veamos…_– se puso en cuclillas, casi cerca del suelo y busco entre el montón de ropa, su camiseta. Y efectivamente como dijo su hermano, su camiseta de CCC se encontraba ahí, algo arrugada pero ahí estaba – ¡Bien! – Después de colocarse su camiseta y pasarle la mano tratando de "calmar" las arrugas, se levantó y volteo para mirar todo el cuarto en general. Lo había dejado mucho más desordenado –. Creo que hice más desorden de lo que había – su hermano asintió, dándole la razón.

– Yo también me pienso cambiar – Ferb había tomado su celular en las manos y comenzó a revisarlo por primera vez en esa mañana.

– ¿Qué te pondrás?

– Una camisa y unos pantalones – sin quitar la mirada del celular, dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –. Pero antes que nada – levanto su mirada –. Deberíamos organizar este chiquero – Phineas estuvo de acuerdo con su hermano.

* * *

– _Oh Jeremy,_ no sabes lo ansiosa que me encuentro por llegar ya a Danville – Candace estaba tan emocionada, que se encontraba desde la mañana hablando con sus amigos y su novio por su celular – ¿Tu no?

– _**Claro que lo estoy, Candace.**_

– Bueno, no lo pareces – frunció el entre cejo.

– _**La verdad… – **_Candace escucho la inseguridad en su voz_ –. __**Hablemos después ¿Si? Ahorita estoy ocupado.**_

Y sin despedirse o decirle lo mucho que la quería, Jeremy tranco.

_¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! _Candace se alarmo y tan rápido como daban sus dedos, marco en su celular el número de su mejor amiga, Stacy. Sin embargo ella no contestaba y le pareció más extraño aun. _¡O sea, hablábamos de Stacy! ¡La chica más cotilla que conocía!_

Y Candace, todavía sentía la comezón de querer desahogar sus sentimientos, sus dudas, sus teorías sobre el inusual comportamiento de Jeremy. Sonrió por un momento al formular en su cerebro una solución a su problema y marco en el celular tan rápido como pudo, el número de…

– _**¿Aló?**_ – contesto de inmediato.

– _¡Vanessa! – _Candace la nombro en un susurro, se alivió al recibir respuesta al otro lado del auricular.

– _**¿Candace? ¡Candace! – **_Vanessa cambio el tono rudo de su voz a uno más suave – _**¿Cómo estás?**_

– Bueno, no muy bien.

– _**¿Ha ocurrido algo? La última vez que hable contigo,**_ – hace dos semanas – _**estabas bien… Por cierto, ¿Hoy vuelves a Danville, no?**_

– Sí y _Sí…_– suspiro rendida – acabo de terminar de hablar con Jeremy o mejor dicho él término de hablar conmigo. Veras, estábamos hablando por el celular y de pronto… simplemente dijo que se encontraba ocupado y me tranco.

– _**Tal vez se encontraba ocupado de verdad.**_

– Si... ¡Eso puede ser! – agarro animo – Pero, espera ¿Por qué me trancaría?

– _**Candace…**_

– ¡Tampoco me dijo cuanto me amaba! ¡Ni siquiera se despidió! – Candace empezó a desesperarse cada vez más – ¡Oh, cuanto quisiera que Stacy contestara el celular! _No es que tú seas mala consejera pero…_

– _**¿Stacy? Hace poco la vi. ¡Oh, por cierto! – **_Vanessa dudo por un momento – _**Iba con Jeremy.**_

– ¿Ya estás en Danville? Espera… ¿Stacy con Jeremy? ¿Y qué haría Stacy con Jeremy?

– _**¿Planear una fiesta de bienvenida para ti?**_

– No lo sé, no estoy segura. _Y si…_

– _**Candace, no saques conclusiones**__ – _Vanessa adivino sus pensamientos. Pero Candace se encontraba preocupada, _**muy **_preocupada. – _**Recuerda, Stacy es tu gran amiga y Jeremy es tu novio desde hace… **_– pauso, mientras calculaba el tiempo – _**¡seis años!**_

– Siete, en realidad.

– _**Bueno ¡ya ves!**_

– ¡Si, tienes razón! – Y Candace decidió cegar sus pensamientos en esa razón. Porque dentro de ella estaba muriendo: cada segundo, cada minuto e incluso cada hora que no estaba cerca de Jeremy para saber sus posibles razones de aislamiento.

¡Con más razón quería llegar a Danville!

* * *

– Chicos ¿Se despidieron de sus abuelos? – pregunto Linda, mirándolos por el retrovisor.

– ¡Sí! ¡Adiós abuelo Reginald! ¡Adiós abuela Winifred! – corearon los tres. Los abuelos rieron, conmovidos por su coordinación "planeada".

– ¡Los vamos a extrañar! – agrego Phineas.

– Bueno, creo que nos vamos – Dijo Lawrence viendo todo listo y organizado. Haciendo nada más que prender el auto.

– ¡Recuerda manejar con cuidado y avísennos cuando hayan llegado a casa, por favor! – se despidió la abuela Winifred junto a su esposo, mientras daban así concluida la despedida. Lawrence, empezó a andar el auto y Linda advirtió sobre los cinturones de seguridad, mientras ponía en la radio algo de Jazz. Phineas situado entre sus dos hermanos, tatareaba una canción y miraba hacia cualquier lugar en donde pudiera distraerse, a la izquierda de Phineas y detrás del asiendo de copiloto, se encontraba sentada Candace, un poco más calmada que antes pero con muchas incógnitas rondando en su cabeza y hacia la derecha de Phineas, se encontraba situado Ferb, mirando hacia la ventana y pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

– Oh, Candace ¿Estabas hablando con Stacy? ¿Le dijiste que le dijera a su mama sobre la nueva vajilla? – pregunto Linda, refiriéndose a la llamada de la mañana y a una nueva vajilla de buena calidad que la madre de Stacy vendía. Candace al oír ese nombre, elaboro una serie de pasos, primero no hizo más que sacudirse por el escalofrío, fruncir el entrecejo y por último, hacer una mueca con su boca. No le pareció tener más remedio que contestar.

– No, hablaba con Vanessa – Candace mostro desinterés hacia donde iba la conversación, en esos momentos no se encontraba dispuesta para aquello. En cambio, Ferb miro por el rabillo del ojo a las dos participantes del único tema de conversación tocado hasta ahora y Phineas se preocupó, _él no era tonto_, sabía perfectamente el tema referido a Vanessa y sabía lo que había llegado a sentir su hermano por la chica, sin embargo… ¿Las cicatrices de aquel amor no correspondido habían sanado ya? Porque también era conocedor de que la última vez que vieron a Vanessa, tenía una relación amorosa con alguien.

_Definitivamente Ferb ya no pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo._

– ¡Oh Vanessa! ¿Y cómo se encuentra?

– ¡Bien! – Candace no sabía que responder –. Ya salió de la universidad al igual que yo. Se encuentra en Danville.

– Que alegría ¿Todavía sigue con su novio? – _¡Oh no, por favor! No ese tema_, pensó Phineas preocupado. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué podía hacer?

– _¡Ow ow ow!_

– ¿Phineas? – llamo alarmada su madre.

– Creo que me lastime el dedo – el auto quedo en silencio. Candace se alivió al ver la pobre actuación de su hermano que cambio el tema de conversación, Linda se preocupó levemente, revisando el botiquín auxiliar del auto y Ferb… _bueno,_ él sabía lo que su hermano trataba de hacer, él tampoco era tonto. Con algo de frustración reprimida tomo sus auriculares situados en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, después de desenredarlos, lo conecto a su celular y los auriculares los coloco cuidadosamente en cada oído. _Tal vez solo "Fall Out Boys" podía calmarlo de tantos pensamientos por ahora._

_Thanks for the memories, _inundo sus oídos ¿Por qué ese grupo le recordaba a Vanessa? ¿Y por qué lo seguía escuchando, si le recordaba a ella? Muchas preguntas para tan pocas respuestas. Ferb hizo una leve mueca.

Vanessa, su nombre todavía seguía siendo poesía para él y eso no le agradaba para nada. ¿Había coqueteado con otras chicas mientras estuvo en la universidad? No negaba haberlo hecho, sabía que Vanessa no tenía que ser el centro de su vida, porque nada había pasado entre los dos, pero ¿Seguía sintiendo algo por ella? Era difícil de explicar. Todavía podía recordar su cabello chocolate perfumado con el olor a champú impregnado a cada momento en el, también podía recordar el olor de su piel y lo tersa que era. Sus labios carnosos y sus ojos que eran como lagunas brillando en un claro de luna, podía recordar todo de ella porque esa primera vez que la vio fue mucho más que un coqueteo (Inocente e infantil en ese momento) para él. Cuando coqueteaba con su amiga de la infancia, Isabella, lo hacía en modo de broma porque él sabía que su vecina se encontraba perdidamente y locamente enamorada de su ciego hermano. Y lo mismo iba para con otras chicas.

_Pero con Vanessa… _Ferb pronostico una migraña naciente. Con Vanessa, su corazón sentía latir con mayor velocidad y salir en algún momento de su pecho, sudaba frio y a veces, solo a veces (como cuando ella le beso en la mejilla) perdía la razón.

Y eso le preocupaba. Si llegaba a encontrarse con Vanessa en Danville, no sabría qué hacer. Confiaba en su razón y en el tiempo, porque como dice el dicho _"el tiempo lo cura todo", _pero ¿Podrá haber curado el tiempo su corazón roto por su primer amor? Porque no negaba que Vanessa hubiera sido su primer amor.

Y tampoco negaba que su corazón hubiera sido "roto" o al menos un terrible vacío sintió cuando la vio partir en Paris, dejándolo con mil pensamientos, confesiones de amor y con una flor en la mano. O como cuando la vio salir con otro chico, con muchas más posibilidades que él. Y eso si había dolido.

El recuerdo más doloroso fue cuando, al subir al escenario en aquella fiesta de Halloween, la vio bailar con otro chico que más tarde lo conocería como su novio, sabía entonces que cuando aquellos ojos que muchas veces lo habían hechizado miraban hacia otra dirección y su atención era la de aquel chico, sabia entonces que había perdido.

Ferb se calmó un poco y decidió dejar de pensar en aquellos tiempos y escuchar a la banda que todavía cantaba en sus oídos, confiaba en sí mismo para superar a Vanessa, _**porque una parte ya lo había hecho.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

Bueno como mi primera historia en este Forum, supongo que tengo que aclarar algunas cosas.

**Primero que nada**, espero escuchen la cancion que canta Ferb en el capitulo **"Druselsteinoween".** Ya que con eso, podran entender medio capitulo. O al menos la parte inicial.

**Segundo,** CCC es un comic mexicano, hecho por VinnieVeritas. Pensé en esto para Phineas, por que este chico en serio tiene una gran imaginación y CCC es prácticamente un mundo alterno que el mismo creo.

**Tercero,** me inspire en la banda "Fall Out Boys" para hacer todo este capitulo, incluso una de sus canciones es el titulo de este capitulo en español.

**_Si les gusto este capitulo, seria gustosa de que dejaran sus Reviews, ya que con eso me animo a continuar._**

**_Acepto criticas constructivas que me ayuden a avanzar. _**

**.**

**_Cuídense_****_ y solo me queda por decir, que esto solo es el comienzo(Si así ustedes lo desean). ¿Reviews?_**


	2. Capitulo dos: Bienvenida

_**Disclaimer: **_Phineas y Ferb no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

**Categoría:** Romance, Humor, Drama… Lo de Aventura no me queda claro.

**Cursiva: **Pensamientos, susurros o recuerdos lejanos.

**Cursiva en negrita: **Charlas por teléfono, palabras importantes y letras de canciones.

**Pareja: **Las parejas no son parejas por los momentos (Risas)

**Advertencia:** Posible lenguaje soez.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Un verano demasiado largo._

* * *

_**Capitulo dos: Bienvenida.**_

.

Su vecindario no era exactamente la imagen más viva de lo que fue una vez a sus diez años de edad, algunas casas fueron descuidadas por sus dueños que en aquellos tiempos tenían más "vida" por así decirlo, que ahora. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a Phineas de sentir un sinfín de emociones encontradas revolviéndose en su estómago, si su mano no estuviera temblando, él hubiera puesto la mano en la parte donde se situaba el corazón y estaría seguro de que aquel órgano que bombeaba sangre pulsaría igual de rápido que la de una rata.

— ¿Emocionado? — interrogo Linda volteando para ver la personificación de excitación en la cara de su hijo.

— ¡Claro, dos años mamá! — Phineas se cesó un poco, viendo un poco más allá de su emoción —. Aunque el vecindario se ve algo descuidado. ¿No crees, hermano? — harto rato atrás, su hermano había guardado sus audífonos al saber que el tema de conversación estaba muy lejos de relacionarse con Vanessa, ahora solo se dedicaba a ser partícipe de las conversaciones triviales o como era común de él, ser oyente.

— Podría estar peor.

— Si, bueno. Podrá estar un poco descuidado, hijo pero los vecinos siguen siendo tan vivaces como antes — dijo Lawrence, con la intención de reconfortar a sus hijos —. Créanme cuando les digo, que nada ha cambiado.

— Phineas, amor. Despierta a tu hermana, ya estamos llegando a casa — interrumpió su madre.

— Esta bien — asintió. Con cuidado se acercó a su hermana que se encontraba a su izquierda, durmiendo apoyada a la puerta con su cabeza inclinada en la ventana y curiosamente ceñuda como según Phineas, siempre. Tal vez algo le preocupaba —. Candace — susurro muy cerca de su oído mientras la meneaba levemente, con cuidado de que su hermana no le tirara un golpetazo como respuesta —. Candace, despierta — su hermana empezó a reaccionar.

— _Mmh… Oh Jeremy _— susurro mientras se revolvía en su lugar, sonriendo y soltando risitas pausadas.

— Candace tiene el sueño pesado — dijo Phineas y Ferb asintió —. ¡Psst! Candace, despierta — esta vez el menor de los hermanos, en vez de agitar a su hermana con sutileza, lo hizo con algo de rudeza. Logrando por fin que la chica despertara algo desorientada y además con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Qué pasa? — la chica gruño al recomponerse en su asiento _y al estar en sus cinco sentidos_. Al parecer estaba muy de mal humor _¿Y cómo no estarlo? _Pensó Candace, la urgencia de ajustar cuentas que tan de pronto surgieron, le causaban tanto temor y era imposible no pensar en eso cuando es lo único que tenía en mente. Era como cuando esa vez de pequeña se contagió de varicela justamente entrando las vacaciones de verano. El punto era que le ponían los pelos de punta la idea de un problema que podría arruinar el verano perfecto que tanto ansió.

— Ya estamos llegando Candace — dijo Linda.

— Hermana, tienes el sueño pesado — Candace gruño como respuesta.

* * *

— Chicos, acérquense y lleven estas botanas al patio — ordeno Lawrence, sacando objetos del maletero con su esposa ayudándolo. Saco especialmente del maletero, tres platillos diferentes colocados y encerrados en diferentes envases plásticos, curiosamente para que cada hermano llevara. Los tres hermanos, se sorprendieron y unos se desconcertaron más que otros, no les parecía raro que hubiera comida lista, aquella mujer que ellos tenían por madre siempre estaba lista para todo y en un viaje largo, aún más. Eso no era lo desconcertante, lo desconcertante era… ¿Al patio?

— ¿Al patio? — pregunto el más curioso, Phineas. Sus padres asintieron sin más, dando a sobreentender que era el final de toda conversación y que ninguna otra respuesta o pista de sus labios saldrían, y a ellos con las dudas a flor de piel, no les quedó más remedio que ir como se les mando. Al entrar directamente por la valla de madera, detuvieron su caminar y miraron descolocados la inusual decoración de globos de diferentes colores regados, pancartas con palabras de aliento, la mayoría dándoles la bienvenida otra vez a su antiguo hogar y por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante, confeti tirado por el suelo y luces de muchos colores alumbrando por todo el patio. Todo paso en fracción de segundos, mucho antes de que los hermanos tuvieran una pregunta formulada, una gran multitud salió de la casa, del árbol y detrás del cercado correteando hacia ellos, felices y gritando casi en sincronización un fuerte _"sorpresa"._ Phineas, Ferb y Candace casi pudieron sonreír si no fuera porque en serio estaban impresionados. Sus padres entraron poco después, con una sonrisa en sus rostros y colocándose detrás de ellos.

— ¿Les gusto la sorpresa? — pregunto Linda.

— ¿Tu planeaste esto, mamá? — Candace fue la primera de salir de aquella ensoñación, volteándose hacia sus padres.

— Bueno tu padre y yo apoyamos esta idea desde el principio pero los responsables, son ellos, cariño. — dirigió su mirada hacia aquellos responsables de la organización de la fiesta de bienvenida. Candace le siguió la mirada a su madre, volteando otra vez. Los chicos que seguían la conversación de Candace con sus padres también voltearon, encontrándose con un pequeño grupo que resaltaba de los otros y que se había acercado más a ellos. Los recién llegados reconocieron con una increíble velocidad al pequeño grupo frente a ellos. Eran sus más íntimos amigos, Isabella, Buford, Baljet, Stacy y Jeremy.

— Te extrañamos mucho, Candace — susurro una voz que Candace podía reconocer en todas partes, era la voz de Stacy Hirano. Situada junto a Jeremy, sonreía tímidamente mientras que el chico a su lado cargaba consigo un ramo de flores y sonreía igualmente. Candace estaba completamente consternada.

— ¿S–Stacy?

— ¡Claro Candace! ¿A quién más esperabas?

— Pero no entiendo… — gruño y de inmediato frunció el ceño, llevando sus dedos al puente de su nariz, masajeándolo — Sabes… este no es lugar para hablar, ven — tomo a su amiga de la muñeca y la arrastró consigo al interior de la casa, dejando a muchos desconcertados.

— Creo… que iré a verles — dijo Jeremy con un dejo de incomodidad mientras se alejaba e iba en la misma dirección en que fueron Candace y Stacy.

La multitud se había esparcido por todo el jardín, metidos en sus propias conversaciones. Phineas se quedó analizando por un momento la apariencia de sus amigos, no les sorprendía casi en nada pues en varias ocasiones habían hablado por chat mientras estuvo en Oxford, sin embargo el único individuo que le sorprendía casi en todo y en la que se esforzó en no mostrar su estupefacción, era la persona que Phineas consideraba su más grande amiga (Al igual que Ferb) y vecina, _Isabella García Shapiro. _Le sorprendía en demasía como había cambiado su amiga, a diferencia de sus otros amigos, Phineas poco había sabido de la chica. Unas cuantas charlas al principio pero después de algunos meses, todo rastro de Isabella fue borrado y Phineas no supo más de ella y por mucho que le costara aceptar, aquello le había desanimado por días, semanas e incluso meses.

¿Había cambiado?

_Sí, lo había hecho y demasiado_, pensó Phineas con las mejillas algo coloreadas. Era más alta, su cabello azabache un poco más largo de lo que recordaba y atado con una liga. Su estilo de vestir era bueno… había cambiado pero sin dejar de ser ella, llevaba una camiseta rosa pastel y unos vaqueros azul marino, con unas zapatillas rosas. Algo realmente simple pero lindo en ella. Si una cosa no había cambiando en ella eran sus ojos azules brillantes como zafiros y su dulce y tierna sonrisa reconfortante.

¿Qué tan cursi había sonado aquello? Hizo una mueca y se fijó por las miradas puestas en él de sus amigos (He incluso la de su hermano que claramente expresaba _"Eres idiota, disimula más"_) que era hora de volver a la realidad y poner sus pies en la tierra.

— _Hey… — _de inmediato supo que su voz no sonaba nada convincente — ¡Chicos, cuanto tiempo! — Phineas espero romper el ambiente incómodo y supuso lograrlo cuando sus amigos sonrieron y empezaban a vocalizar más. El chico del cabello rojo pensó que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, _justo como antes._

* * *

— ¡Candace Flynn… por el amor a todo lo bueno! — exclamó como loca su amiga — ¿Cómo pudiste creer eso?

— Lo sé, estúpido ¿verdad?

— ¡Demasiado! — la asiática reflexiono un momento toda aquella historia de locura.

— Lo siento, debí confiar más en ti y en Jeremy — su voz sonaba claramente arrepentida — Pero había pasado tanto tiempo sin estar con ustedes que por momentos pensé que ya se habían aburrido de mí. Y cuando Jeremy actuó tan simple conmigo y tú no me contestaste, yo…

— ¡Oh vamos, Candace! Basta de sentimentalismos — Stacy tomo a su amiga en un abrazo — sabes que siempre serás la mejor de mis amigas.

— _Stacy… —_ se abrazaron con más fuerza para finalizar con aquel conflicto sin sentido — espera… ¡ Jeremy! — a Candace se le había olvidado completamente el tema respecto a su novio.

— Candace… — el corazón de la nombrada latió tan rápido al escuchar la voz grave de su novio llamándola. Volteo con prisa hacia donde estaba el chico y de inmediato se preguntó ¿Cómo iba a ponerse molesta con alguien como él? Era más atractivo de lo que recordaba.

— Jeremy… yo…

— Candace, yo debería disculparme — se acercó el chico y le ofreció a Candace el ramo de flores — Veras, ese día cuando hablamos toda mi familia decidió hacer un viaje a las montañas, yo me encontraba irritado por mi familia, además tenía que organizar tu bienvenida pero como en las montañas no hay muy buena recepción y necesitaba encargar los pasabocas y las bebidas, tuve que reunirme con Stacy muy temprano para organizar todo de una vez y cuando me llamaste, me encontraba en las montañas, la señal era tan mala que la llamada se cortó. Sé que eso te preocuparía y creo que debí explicártelo mejor al llegar a casa pero hace poco acabo de llegar, incluso me sorprendió poder haber llegado minutos antes que tu…

— ¿Entonces no te aburro? — Jeremy sonrió y enrollo sus brazos alrededor de ella.

— Nunca. Además es imposible aburrirse contigo, Candace Flynn — se alejó un poco de la chica para besar su nariz con ternura.

— ¿Te gusto todavía…?

— ¡Claro que sí! — los dos se acercaron poco a poco con la intención de besar los labios del otro como muestra del amor que se tenían. Ansiosos y nerviosos se acercaban con mucha lentitud y con los ojos entrecerrados, casi habían olvidado como era el besar a el otro o el suave tacto de sus labios juntos. Habían olvidado muchas cosas que esperan poder rememorar como cuando niños. Stacy sintió una pequeña sensación de incomodidad al ser la única ahí que parecía bloquear el ambiente romántico, con cautela paso a un lado de ellos, murmurando:

— Yo, mejor me voy — los novios no parecieron escucharla, perdidos en los ojos del otro.

_**¿Planear una fiesta de bienvenida para ti?**_

La voz de Vanessa Doofenshmirtz orientándole como si fuera su conciencia le llego de repente a Candace como un balde de agua fría en invierno.

— ¡Stacy, espera! — llamo Candace — ¿Vanessa sabia de la fiesta?

— Sí, ella nos ayudó en algunas cosas.

Candace sonrió ante el ingenio benévolo poco común de la chica gótica de calmarla con indirectas sobre la fiesta pero sin decirle y arruinar la sorpresa.

— ¿Va a venir?

— Está por llegar.

* * *

— Deberíamos decirle — Baljeet era un manojo de nervios, apenas podía consigo mismo y el mar de pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente en ese momento _¡Él no quería tener problemas!_ En cambio a Buford, poco le importaba aquel asunto.

— No soy mensajero de nadie — gruño el más robusto de los dos.

— ¡P–Pero…!

— Silencio — ordeno el bravucón al ver a los hermanos acercarse hacia ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Por qué se callaron tan de repente? — silenciar a Baljeet no fue suficiente para que Phineas se diera cuenta. Buford hizo una mueca de disgusto en su rostro. _Solo esperaba que no se diera cuenta que…_ — Oh. ¿Isabella, dónde está?

_Mierda._

— ¡Se fue con su novio! — Baljeet no se pudo contener y Buford le abofeteo con la mirada. La sala (en donde se encontraban solamente ellos) quedo en silencio.

— ¿Qué? — _¿Acaso escuchaba mal?_ — ¿novio?

— Django Brown — esta vez fue Buford quien hablo.

— Vaya…

— Mira, — extrañamente Buford sintió algo de pena por su amigo — Si quieres mañana podem—.

— ¡Tengo tiempo que no veo a Django! — exclamo algo entusiasta por la idea de irlo a visitar un día — ¿Por qué no vino? — ladeo la cabeza. Los chicos le dedicaron casi una fúrica mirada.

— Esto es realmente disgustante — dijo asombrado Baljeet.

— En demasía — le apoyo Ferb. ¿Y cómo no? Phineas desde siempre había sido tan inocente o mejor dicho, ignorante en muchas cosas y aunque la ignorancia es felicidad y su hermano era feliz así, la joven Isabella no lo era. Tal vez en algún momento antes de entrar a la universidad él debió hacerle ver a su hermano el casi enfermizo amor que la chica había llegado a sentir desde hace años o incluso cuestionarle sobre el tema. Pero de inmediato supo que eso no hubiera servido de nada, ya que su hermano era tan inocente que al cuestionarle el afecto especialmente dedicado que Isabella le tenía, él le respondería con: _"Yo lo veo normal…"_ o _"Es porque somos muy amigos". _

Nadie puede ayudarlos, solo ellos pueden ayudarse recíprocamente. Lo que sabía también es que su hermano, Phineas Flynn tenía sentimientos por Isabella García Shapiro. Sin embargo estos sentimientos estaban bien escondidos en su interior, eran aguas nubladas que solo la chica o el mismo chico, podían volverlas en un agua tan pura y cristalina.

¿Qué se necesitaba?

La iniciativa de parte de los dos.

— Chicos ¿No quieren zumo? — ofreció Phineas desde la cocina. Tenía la sensación de ser un desconsiderado. Desagradecido por no estar afuera, en el patio, con los demás en la fiesta sin embargo después de estar un rato afuera, los chicos buscaban paz y él se incluía en ese paquete. Pero ahora la paz era solo una anubarrada distorsión comparada con la realidad que sentía caer en pedazos como el cristal al chocar con dureza contra el suelo. Todo eso, por la recién noticia sobre su querida vecina.

De pronto sentía sentimientos desconocidos que le hacían ahogarse con solo recordar y eso le preocupaba. ¿Por qué se sentía así?

— ¿En serio, zumo? — Buford apareció con los demás, sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor — Vamos, ya somos mayores. Necesitamos tomar licor.

— La verdad, el único mayor legalmente aquí soy yo. Ya que tengo veintiuno — presumió el chico británico que extrañamente sonreía. Estaba disfrutando de a dónde iba la conversación y como podía sacarle provecho a su edad mientras que sus amigos no.

— E–Es verdad — esta vez fue el chico de la india que hablo y estuvo de acuerdo con Ferb.

— Aun así, no hay licor — dijo Phineas mientras revisaba el refrigerador.

— No sean niñas, niñas — Buford enfoco su mirada en Phineas y con una cómplice sonrisa, se levantó de su asiento — Verán chicos, yo tuve que ayudar a organizar esta tonta fiesta y a pesar de que se me encargo una parte de la decoración — el bravucón abrió una de las alacenas y de ahí saco una bolsa de plástico, de la cual escurría algo de agua — compre algo que nos pueda activar. Ya saben… _licor._

— No lo sé, no soy bueno bebiendo — Phineas se hizo para atrás. El había bebido en las fiestas que habían hecho en la universidad y la única cosa que podía decir de lo que había aprendido es que cuando ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, era un desastre como persona. _En cambio Ferb, oh dios…_ — Ferb es realmente bueno e incluso se ganó un trofeo.

— Uno más de mis talentos — agrego Ferb.

— Todos van a beber — ordeno Buford mientras se acercaba a la mesa del comedor junto a todos — será divertido.

_Oh, claro que sí._

_._

* * *

.

Al hacer este capítulo pensaba hasta que parte cortarlo, pensé: _¿Y si hago el reencuentro de una vez? _Sin embargo, el reencuentro que yo busco, debe ser bien explicado, de parte de nuestro lindo chico lacónico, Ferb y de parte de nuestra linda chica gotica, Vanessa. Pero después de ver que llevaba ocho páginas del capítulo y yo quería hacer un reencuentro largo, me dije: "_Déjalo para después, Sofia. Ya habrá tiempo de expresar el mar de sentimientos de nuestros protagonistas ¡No solo de ellos, de Phineas y de la triste historia de desamor que nos espera de Isabella!"._

¿Qué más puedo decir? Debido a unos contratiempos de la vida, no pude subir días atrás pero aquí, otro nuevo capítulo. Buscare subir más seguido, pues como sabrán estoy muy emocionada con esta historia y de verdad quiero seguirla.

Gracias por los comentarios y las críticas que me ayudan a avanzar.

_**¿Me dejas un review? Me harías muy feliz.**_


	3. Capitulo tres

**Disclaimer: **Phineas y Ferb no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

_Y la imagen de este Fic, le __pertenece a__** "Vanillarouge", usuario de DeviantART.**_

* * *

**Categoría: **Romance, Drama, Humor.

**Cursiva:** Pensamientos, susurros o recuerdos lejanos.

**Cursiva en negrita:** Charlas por teléfono y letras de canciones.

**Pareja:** Todo gira entorno a el pobre de Ferb y su eterno amor, Vanessa.

**Advertencia:** Posible lenguaje soez.

* * *

.

.

Un verano demasiado largo.

* * *

_**Capitulo tres: Tu ausencia y presencia me agotan.**_

* * *

**_._**

_Un paso para atrás. Otro para adelante_. Dio repetidamente otros cuatros antes de detenerse y apretar sus puños, cabizbaja. _Tal vez había sido mala idea…_ después de todo, podría haberle dado cualquier pobre excusa a su amiga pelirroja, decirle de una gripe contagiosa o de un terrible dolor de estómago, _sin embargo… _en esos momentos, aquella invitación dirigida por los propios labios de Stacy, le pareció lo más común del mundo, algo demasiado inofensivo y si se podría decir… incluso aburrido. _Oh sí_, porque ella era exigente con las fiestas y la mayoría de las que presencio, fueron una completa pérdida de su tiempo. Pero lamentablemente para ella, ese no era el punto ahora.

Estúpidamente sin pensar con la cabeza fría, esa misma noche empezó a prepararse para todo. Duro toda una hora eligiendo su ropa para la ocasión, probó casi todo su vestuario y casi a su última instancia, encontró un perfecto atuendo para ella. Posteriormente, se vistió en un santiamén, peino cuidadosamente su cabello castaño, dejándolo preferiblemente suelto, a merced del frío viendo de Danville y finalmente por ultimo pero no así, menos importante, antes de salir se dio un vistazo en su espejo de cuerpo, feliz sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias con las que estaba acarreando ahora.

_No solo era la fiesta bienvenida de Candace, _la idea cruzo como un rayo de pronto.

_También era la de sus hermanos. Y eso conllevaba a encontrarse con Ferb Fletcher._

A una cuadra, se detuvo en seco. Toda esa porquería que llamaba realidad cayó sobre ella como un balde de agua, igual a la sensación de cuando la ilusión es rota por la dura desilusión o cuando toda esa pacifica felicidad es rota por una mala noticia, una que puede arruinar tu noche de planes. Bueno así era la sensación.

No es que le desagradara el chico, solo que… sabia de aquellos sentimientos de los cuales él profeso por _**ella**_ un día. Sí, un día antes de que él partiera a comenzar la universidad y ella también lo hiciera para empezar a la otra mañana un nuevo semestre. Las imágenes difuminadas chocaron suavemente en su mente, parecidas al final feliz de una película de romántica, pasaron rápidamente en secuencias. A un día de entrar a la universidad, ella se encontraba en el aeropuerto lista para abordar el avión sin embargo cuando él llego y se confesó… todo se fue hacia abajo, _claro_ que desde mucho antes, cuando ella era una adolescente intermedio y él apenas un pre adolescente, obtuvo la ligera sospecha de sus sentimientos para con ella. Pero su mente en esos tiempos llegaba solo a una conclusión: un simple coqueteo inocente.

_¡Vamos! O sea, todos nosotros siempre nos sentimos atraídos por alguien de pequeños pero… ¡Hasta ahí llega todo!_

_Pues al parecer Ferb no es de esos, _puntualizo su consciencia.

Sin tiempo y gracias a la interrupción de los amigos del chico, no pudo hacer o responder a la confesión de Ferb y por un momento lo agradeció porque en esos lentos minutos, su mente quedo totalmente en blanco durante mucho tiempo, incluso más del que ella hubiera querido. Segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas... e incluso meses, que no evitaba recordar un borrador del escenario y las diluidas palabras con las que él se había confesado.

Pero actualmente todo se remontaba en ese justo momento, en donde ella se encontraba parada, pisando el gélido cemento de la vereda. ¿Qué momento vergonzoso le esperaría si decidía entrar a la fiesta?

_Bueno… ha pasado el proporcionado tiempo como para que Ferb se hubiese olvidado de sus sentimientos,_ aquella idea la animó y a la vez provoco un quejido lastimero dentro de ella. _¿La razón…?_ _**Era desconocida**_. Pero de pronto pensar en que el chico que tenía fama de Don Juan y hasta había llegado a mimarla en todos sus deseos indirectamente, olvidándola… le provoco como consecuencia algo de frustración y una mueca de disgusto e insatisfacción.

Pero, ¿Por qué pensab…

— _¿Vanessa? — un gran susto. _Una voz grave y dudosa la saco de sus pensamientos y rápidamente levanto su cabeza para encontrar al otro lado de la vereda, descansando a un lado de la pequeña entrada de madera, a Jeremy Johnson mirándole con intriga hacia ella. Diablos, por su falta de ingenio y sigilo había sido descubierta y lo más seguro era que ya no podría dar marcha atrás ¿Ahora como escaparía de esa cuando su plan de retirada ya estaba siendo formulado?

— ¿Jeremy…? — se acercó torpemente, tartamudeando nerviosa —. ¿Cómo va todo? — improviso lo que por su mente avanzo con prontitud. Vio al rubio sonreír ligeramente sin borrar de sus cejas levantadas y de su entrecejo fruncido la curiosidad y las ganas de cuestionar si la que se encontraba bien era ella. Vanessa mordió sus labios ligeramente y mirando hacia abajo con incomodidad, pronto supo que había hecho el ridículo, moviéndose de un lado a otro con la cabeza gacha y refunfuñando de vez en cuando por la vereda ligeramente alumbrada.

Sin embargo, al levantar su mirada para conectarla con la de él, lo vio sonreír con más seguridad mientras que con sosiego relajaba sus cejas. Él reposo la palma de su mano en el hombro pálido de ella, alentándole con la suficiencia para darle seguridad — Tranquila Ness, dudo que él te odie — su cabeza se inclinó, pensativo. _Ness…_ el apodo que Jeremy le había otorgado. De pronto sonrió al recordar como Candace rodo sus ojos, frustrada por ser la excluida de los famosos apodos de su novio — Tal vez te sientas mal pero no te desanimes — por ultimo sonrió, apretando la palma en su hombre como apoyo — Tú no eres una mala persona.

_La verdad, tengo un padre genio malvado que sería para mí un ejemplo del que yo tendría que crecer… ¿Eso cuenta?— _Gracias por alentarme.

— Para eso están los amigos. Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si entramos? — ella asintió después de dudar un momento —. Me escabullí de Candace y Stacy por un momento. Ya sabes, hablaban cosas de chicas — con una sonrisa pegada a su rostro, rodo los ojos abriendo la entrada, expectante aun en su lugar, esperando porque Vanessa diera sus primeros pasos dentro del patio para después pasar él, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

En el jardín, Vanessa pudo presenciar a una gran multitud regada por todo el lugar. _Bueno… Phineas y Ferb tienen muchos amigos ¿No?, _pensó casi boca abierta, sorprendida por el sinnúmero de personas, todas haciendo una acción diferente. Unas bailaban al ritmo de la tonada en una pista de _Led _multicolor, otras charlaban en bandas separadas e iban de diferentes tamaños, de grande hasta pequeños grupos, reían, comían, tomaban bebidas de la mesa central de botanas y zumos, correteaban ¡Hacían una infinidad de cosas! Se tomó un tiempo para formar su típica sonrisa aliviada en su rostro ante el paisaje que contemplaba. _Desde el momento en que llego a Danville, sabía que las personas no eran normales_.

La música que resonaba de un gran _Hi–Fi_, sonaba más fuerte que antes de entrar y apenas podía escuchar lo que Jeremy decía cerca de su oído para evitar repetir. Sabía que era algo acerca de Candace y su paradero.

— La última vez que las vi, estaban sentadas en uno de los muebles de por allá — Jeremy señalo una sección del jardín, apartada de casi toda la multitud que se encontraba levantada; lejos del centro de baile, era una zona llena de sillones. En donde muy pocos, estaban sentados ahí y ninguno de ellos era Candace o Stacy.

— _Genial…_— Vanessa murmuro con hastió. _Digamos… que_ no era muy paciente en la tarea de buscar personas perdidas entre el gentío. Le dio un vistazo a Jeremy que aún seguía a su lado, miraba a su lado izquierdo con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de visar entre la muchedumbre a su novia de cuello largo y de cabellera rojiza y pues claro… también a su inseparable, amiga asiática. Sin perder tiempo pensando en tonterías, tomo algo de determinación y empezó a ejercer la misma acción que el chico de buscarlas a su alrededor con la vista.

— ¿Vanessa? — y un segundo susto la tomo de sorpresa _¿Qué tenía todo el mundo hoy con su nombre? O… _¿Es que ella era la paranoica de que hoy ese nombre fuera pronunciado _por... _— ¡Oh dios, eres tú! — giro su cabeza hacia Jeremy, quien también se giró sobre sus talones lentamente descubriendo a sus espaldas a una Candace emocionada correteando y pasando por su lado, para abrazar a la chica gótica y a una Stacy siguiéndole el paso más atrás, con tranquilidad y una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro — ¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado!

Vanessa sonrió finalmente con sosiego, correspondiendo el abrazo de su amiga — Yo también te he extrañado, Candace.

* * *

— Bueno — descontinuo la conversación para carcajear — Así fue como hice para no llegar tarde _¡Lo sé, toda una aventura!_ — después de terminar su historia, su pecho se llenó de satisfacción al oír la risa de todos. Hace rato atrás el grupo se había incrementado cuando llegaron Coltrane y Jenny Brown para integrarse al grupo. Se encontraban sentados en el área de sillones, charlando sobre cualquier tema que les pudiera entretener, sin embargo la única persona del grupo que se ganaba el puesto de la reina de los temas interesantes era Candace Flynn, contando sobre todas sus desventuras.

— _Oh oh oh_, cuenta la de esa vez cuando tuviste que viajar a Antártida por culpa de _Phineas y Ferb — _Todo el grupo volvió la vista a Stacy quien hablo, inclinándose entusiasmada mientras salía un poco del abrazo de Coltrane. Todos asintieron emocionados, menos Vanessa que solo carraspeo y se encogió un poco en su asiento ante el comentario de la asiática. Tal vez era la trigésima vez que pronunciaban ese nombre y sabía que era inevitable mencionarlo _¡menos cuando hablaban de las desventuras de Candace… Candace Flynn! O cuando se encontraba en la mismísima casa del "diablo" por así decirlo… Bueno, _está bien, era mucha alteración por parte ella y eso le hizo pensar que tal vez se estaba estresando por nada, aun cuando no lo había visto en toda la noche.

Tenía que darse un tiempo para pensar en otras cosas ¡Se iba a volver loca si seguía pensando en Ferb Fletcher! Con mucho cansancio, suspiro a la vez que miraba hacia el suelo, solo tenía que pedir un momento el baño, encerrarse un momento, pensar, lavarse la cara y alentarse un poco mientras miraba su reflejo con determinación. Exacto, eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

— ¿Pasa algo? — susurro su amiga del cabello rojizo a su oído, preocupada. Gracias a dios, la tenía un lado y solo ella supo que tenía un problema existencial; nadie más se percató de que algo le pasaba.

Vanessa hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír — Solo necesito el baño.

Sabía que nunca jamás, su amiga le iba a creer y su cara se lo podía confirmaba — _Ajam_, es la primera puerta a la derecha, subiendo las escaleras — su voz sonó desinteresada y a la vez algo preocupada. La chica gótica asintió, captando la información — Cuando termines, vienes y me cuentas _**la verdad**_ — ordeno, resaltando lo último.

_Sabía que en algún momento lo tenía que hacer_

* * *

— _¡Bah, no sabes nada sobre las buenas películas! — _Esta vez fue Buford peleando con Baljeet. La sarta de tonterías iba aumentando cada vez más. Él, como siempre no pudo evitar quedar de espectador ante todo, _al fin y al cabo, él siempre seria así_. Sentado en un cómodo sofá del comedor, se quedó pensativo un minuto mientras saboreaba el agrio gusto de la cerveza en su mano. Pero él no quería pensar… no en esos momentos, al menos no sobre ella. Por eso su mirada se volvió hacia el comedor y parte de la cocina, ver el desastre en que se habían convertido esos tres, era divertido. Incluso él no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios.

Pero casi de inmediato, su entrecejo se frunció y su boca formo una mueca, haciéndole ver el cansancio en su rostro. Entre ellos, le sorprendió mucho más su propio hermano... Sus parpados exiguamente abiertos, demostraban mucho más el agotamiento en la cara del chico, dejando ver, sus acuosos zafiros, perdidos en la cabeza sin fuerzas de moverse, descansaba duramente contra la incómoda mesa del comedor. Aquello… además de penoso, era la suficiente evidencia para _Ferb_ de que su hermano, ahora era esclavo de _algo más_ que los simples efectos del alcoho_l _

— _Hermano, me siento mal… —_ y ahí estaba el hecho oficial. El susodicho apenas y pudo arrastrar aquellas exigentes palabras entretanto se levantaba del taburete tambaleándose en dirección hacia lo desconocido.

— Creo que ha sido mucho por esta noche — murmuro Ferb que se levantó con parsimonia de su asiento y dejaba la bebida en la mesa para ir a auxiliar a su hermano. En el ínterin, Buford y Baljeet sin decir nada de nada, solo quedaron tirados en sus respectivos lugares y allí, prefirieron caer rendidos ante los brazos de Morfeo. Tomando la iniciativa, él chico coloco uno de los brazos de Phineas alrededor de su cuello para ayudarle a caminar — Apóyate de mí, te voy a llevar a la habitación y recuerda que tendremos que subir escaleras — Phineas solo asintió derrotado. Ferb les dio una última mirada a los chicos antes de salir con su hermano a cuestas del umbral.

Tan penosamente y a la vez graciosamente, ebrios.

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap_. Pudo escuchar su taconeo perfectamente al cerrar tras sí, la puerta corrediza anexa al jardín. Ahora todo estaba mejor e incluso podía escuchar con claridad sus pensamientos, la música había cesado un poco y dejaba escuchar el embriagador silencio que ella hubiera querido desde hace un buen rato. Se quedó en su sitio un momento, analizando el salón en donde se encontraba, nunca antes había entrado a la casa de los Flynn–Fletcher, sin embargo por lo que podía apreciar, tenía un buen cuidado y una bonita decoración.

Recordando las palabras exactas de Candace, siguió la dirección que le había dado para llegar al baño — _La primera puerta a la derecha, subiendo las escaleras… _— susurro, saliendo aventurada del salón y entrando a una sala nueva, donde se apreciaba la puerta principal de la casa y a su lado, la escalera; además de otra sala pegada a su izquierda a centímetros de la puerta, no se apreciaba mucho su interior sin embargo por lo que pudo ver al entrecerrar los ojos, podía ser posiblemente la _cocina._ _Recuerda el baño._ Volvió su vista hacia el segundo piso de la casa y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

_Tap Tap Tap. _Su taconeo al impactar con la madera lisa de la escalera, se escuchaba más fuerte y comenzaba a ser molesto y vergonzoso al ser el único ruido de la silenciosa casa. Mordió sus labios y maldecía a cada _Tap_ que sonaba al impactar con cada escalón, _Solo un escalón más y no sonara más, lo prometo._

_La primera puerta a la derecha, _la voz de Candace sonó en su mente.

Al llegar al último escalón, quedo hipnotizada un momento, calificando con sus ojos el segundo nivel de la casa. Era un largo pasillo que seguía hasta cruzar y perderse a la derecha, con muchas puertas a los costados, separadas cada una de la otra, por cierta distancia en donde había varias fotos familiares en cada de esos espacios, Vanessa supuso entonces que, seguramente la madre de la familia los había colocado por decoración y tenía que admitir, le daba un toque _¿acogedor?_ al lugar.

Volvió su cabeza a la primera puerta a la derecha. _Bueno, Candace conocía su casa, no podría equivocarse._ Trago saliva, se arriesgó y dio algunos pasos para llegar al pomo de la puerta.

* * *

— Hay una batalla naval en mi estómago — aulló.

— Estoy seguro de eso.

— Creo que vomitare.

— Bueno… — pensó en sus palabras un instante. Subieron otro escalón — Tienes suerte de que el baño este cerca — Phineas soltó un quejido mientras se sujetaba el estómago.

Ferb se abstrajo en sus pensamientos mientras miraba el escalón actual. Había estado pensado en algo_ único_ desde que la noche cubrió todo el atardecer y con ello el sol. Aquello en lo que su mente cavilaba iba así: si su hermana era _muy _amiga de Vanessa, entonces estaba seguro de que ella no dudaría en invitarla a la fiesta de bienvenida y eso le resultaba exasperante sabiendo que su último encuentro con ella no fue agradable en _**nada.**_

Con un suspiro volvió a la realidad, dándose cuenta de haber estado subiendo las escaleras con prontitud inconscientemente sin tomar en cuenta de que su hermano difícilmente caminaba a pesar de ir aferrado a él. Mientras esperaba porque su hermano terminara de subir el último escalón, murmuro una disculpa entretanto ofrecía su brazo para que Phineas se apoyara más en él.

Al llegar finalmente al segundo piso, Ferb lo condujo al baño, empero su hermano se detuvo un momento con la vista hacia abajo — _Um,_ creo que está ocupado el baño — menciono Phineas, mas mareado que nunca.

— Genial… — Ferb mascullo incrédulo, mirando también hacia abajo para ver por la rendija de la puerta, el destello de luz prendida. Su hermano se desprendió de su hombro y decidió apoyarse en la pared, a un lado de la puerta. Su cara era un poema, mas blanca que un papel — ¿Nauseas?

Phineas carcajeo realmente sin ganas — Hermano — aclaro, tratando de sonreír mientras se estrujaba el estómago ante el dolor— Puedes hacer un batido con él y repartirlo en la fiesta y ¿Sabes…? Aun así, alcanzaría para más. — dijo casi en un suspiro. _El alcohol nunca sería lo de él. _

_Tal vez debieron ir al baño de abajo en primer lugar, _pensóFerb mientras se apoyaba en el otro lado de la pared, a un lado de la puerta. Después de dos minutos y medio de espera en silencio, finalmente abrió sus labios al ver a su hermano tan mal, casi arrodillado en el suelo. Iba y tenía que sugerir aquella idea. Sin embargo al dar un paso hacia adelante, les llamo la atención el sonido al abrirse el seguro de la puerta _¡Por fin, ya era hora! _Como en una de esas películas de suspenso que tantas veces vieron, la escena pasó lentamente: El pomo giro en cámara lenta y con ello, la puerta hacia atrás, abriéndose y dejando ver una parte del baño, los azulejos color crema de mamá. Para cuando sus ojos se devolvieron a la puerta después de analizar la cerámica, está ya estaba abierta y en vez de visar la puerta, los dos pudieron apreciar por poco tiempo a una chica de largos cabellos castaños con ojos perdidos en el suelo, al parecer perdida en sus pensamientos. _**Y **_que sin querer y sin darse cuenta, choco con el mayor de los hermanos al salir con apuros del baño.

Ella se sobresaltó al sentir como su hombro dio contra algo, devolviendo todo su cuerpo hacia atrás y haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Abrió muy grande sus ojos y de sus labios solo salieron algunos alaridos, sintió caer por un momento.

Y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por el chico con el que tropezó, quien la tomo de la muñeca y después la jalo devuelta a no solo a la estabilidad, si no a la realidad — Oh dios… lo siento.

Sin prestar atención a las disculpas o a las miradas extrañas de su hermano, Ferb la escudriño por un momento sin soltar su muñeca. La cabeza de ella gacha, mirando hacia al suelo, no le ayudaba mucho a su mente que carcomía en su interior como si algo inusual hubiera en esa chica. Pensó otra vez mientras sus ojos la analizaban de arriba hacia abajo, pensó en sus apenas visibles ojos zafiros, en ese cabello largo castaño obscuro que caía como una cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda, en ese atuendo completamente negro que solo una persona que él conocía usaría. La luz tenue en la segunda planta no ayudaba mucho, entrecerró sus ojos pero inmediatamente los volvió a abrir ante la ocurrencia de su cabeza. Esa chica se parecía demasiado a…

— ¿Vanessa? — la voz de Phineas lo sobresalto a él y a la vez fue captor de su mirada. Todo empezó a correr muy rápido dentro de él, su cerebro, su pulso… su corazón. Ella levanto su vista tal vez mas desconcertada que ellos dos.

— ¿Phineas? — miro al hermano pelirrojo.

El asintió y con una gran sonrisa en su cara, se acercó a la chica trastabillando — Hey nena.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Con su entrecejo fruncido, Vanessa no dejo de pensar que aquello había sido lo más raro hasta ahora. Ferb tampoco creía lo que su hermano borracho había hecho.

_El nunca había sido el chico de los coqueteos. Ni siquiera era bueno haciéndolo. _

Ignorando a Phineas, se devolvieron a concentrar en el reencuentro que tanto habían querido evitar. Ella retorno su vista, esta vez con las mejillas pintadas de rubor, a el otro hermano — _¿Ferb?_ — temerosa, a duras penas su voz salió. Ella le miraba con timidez, por poco tragando fuerte ante tal situación. Y a pesar de la cara de póquer del chico, sus nervios de acero temblaban ante los ojos azules y temblorosos de la chica, aquellos ojos que para su infortunio, lo seguían volviendo loco.

— ¿Vanessa? — Aquello fue más una pregunta retórica. Ella asintió, mordiendo su labio inferior, sin mirarlo. Y aquello lo intrigo, ya que prácticamente no se movía y su respiración estaba paralizada como si algo le inquietara, siguió su vista hasta ver que aquellos ojos zafiros se dirigían a la mano izquierda de él que aun retenía su muñeca. Diablos… quito rápidamente su mano como si hubiera sido quemada. Sus mejillas se colorearon, no tanto como las de ella pero si lo hicieron. Ferb la miro de reojo por unos segundos en los que ella tenía su vista en otra parte. Había cambiado bastante, demasiado hasta el punto de no reconocerla.

— _Chicos, chicos, chicos —_ Phineas se abrió paso entre los dos tratando de caminar bien y no lográndolo — Tengo que decirles algo — su dedo índice se levantó más allá de su cabeza y su boca se abrió en una perfecta "o", tomando una gran cantidad de aire. Ferb y Vanessa esperaron por lo que el chico tenía que decir. El menor de los hermanos duro mucho en esa posición, tanto que inclusive llego a parecer una estatua. Y cuando su hermano y la chica gótica intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, bajo muy rápido su mano — ¡Tengo muchas nauseas! — hablo rápidamente mientras colocaba su mano contra su boca, pasando por un lado de Vanessa y llegando veloz al _trono._

— ¿Él tiene… — pregunto Vanessa dudosa, buscando las palabras indicadas. Aun avergonzada de estar cerca del chico lacónico.

— Él esta borracho — Ferb termino con sus dudas, llevando una mano a su cabello y revolviéndolo un poco.

— _Oh._

Solo escucharon las arcadas de Phineas contra el retrete.

* * *

Ya era muy tarde.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — Ferb pregunto por enésima vez. El pelirrojo le miro con agobio, teniendo su cara de que si en serio él estaba bromeando al preguntar aquello. Pasó más de veinte minutos luchando contra excusado, unos diez en calmar sus náuseas y finalmente otros cinco en llegar a la habitación, sin devolverse al baño por un tercer asalto con el retrete. Lo único que podía sentir ahora, era cansancio y un terrible desazón por todo.

— Solo necesito dormir — arrastro sus palabras. Un niño de tres años podía hablar mejor que él en aquel instante — Adiós — estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando su hermano interpuso la mano, entonces la abrió por completo.

— Phineas.

— ¿Qué?

— Yo duermo en la misma habitación que tú.

— _¿Si?_

— **Sí** — hablo firme — ¿Sabes qué? Déjame pasar — sin esperar a que su hermano le concediera el permiso, se abrió paso por un lado. Entrando en su antigua alcoba y yendo directo a su cama, sin siquiera pensar en cambiarse de vestuario, se tumbó en el lecho. Suspirando de cansancio, mientras cerraba sus ojos y se embriagaba con el placer de sentir algo mullido atrapándolo.

Phineas llego también a su cama e hizo lo mismo que Ferb, solo que con más lentitud y torpeza. Hubo un momento de silencio, tanto que el mayor de los hermanos se preguntó si su mejor amigo había quedado rendido ante el sueño. Sus ojos se abrieron entre la penumbra, tratando de confirmar si sus pensamientos eran los correctos pero aun cuando Phineas estaba boca arriba, no supo bien si tenía sus ojos abiertos o cerrados.

Él también se colocó en la misma posición que su hermano, acomodándose en la cama; ubicando sus antebrazos bajo su cabeza y mirando hacia el techo pensativo.

— ¿Qué paso con Vanessa? — pregunto Phineas, no estando dormido del todo.

— Se fue — la chica gótica había decidido irse a casa después de que Phineas se hubiera recuperado un poco de su regurgitación.

— ¿La acompañaste? — _claro._

— Hasta la puerta.

Phineas volteo hacia Ferb, mirándole extrañado — _Vaya…_ que caballeroso — ironizo.

— Sí… bueno — no había mucho que agregar. Ferb mostraba desinterés en el tema, Phineas no estaba tan ebrio como para no notarlo. No quería pensar en eso en aquel momento, no quería pensar en nada en realidad. Tenía una gran migraña.

No había mucho que agregar, siempre había sido así con el chico lacónico y seguramente, siempre será así. Sin embargo, constantemente, en la cabeza de Ferb pasaban muchas cosas juntas a la vez, palabras no pronunciadas, memorias, ideas, entre otras. _Y __**esta**__ no era la excepción, _sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que volver a ver a Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, lamentablemente y sin estar preparado, fue temprano para el reencuentro.

_¿Cómo decir esto sin contradecirse?_ Ella había cambiado y a la vez no. Seguía teniendo ese algo que lo hacía viajar a otra dimensión y hacerle sentir como antes, un niño pequeño completamente inferior e indefenso ante… ella, superior y prácticamente una diosa _o algo así,_ como le hacían recordar sus memorias juveniles. Se llevó una mano a sus ojos, tapándolos. Eso era un gran problema, un terrible problema.

_¡Después de mucho tiempo, Vanessa seguía haciéndolo sentir como un prematuro!_

_No. No. No. __**¡No!**_

— Lo mejor es pensar en nuestros problemas mañana, Ferb — Phineas le aconsejo, como si le hubiera leído la mente. Él chico le hizo caso, lo mejor era dejar todo aquello para mañana. Aunque no pudo evitar en pensar si todavía seguía con su novio.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Buenas… ¿Cómo se encuentran?_

¿Qué puedo decir? Lamento el retraso, es que tuve que actualizar mis otros fics, además de problemas familiares y ese tipo de cosas, pero ahora estoy aquí. Tengo lamentablemente el afán de subir después de ver algún Review opinándome de si el capítulo anterior estuvo bien o no, ya que suelo preocuparme mucho por esas minorías. Pero espero que el tiempo y la inspiración estén a mi favor y que ustedes le den una oportunidad a esta historia.

Inspiración: _"Anna Molly"_ de Incubus, _"To Binge"_ de Gorillaz, "_Chandelier"_ de Sia. Y por último _"Whithin you"_ de David Bowie, fue lo que necesitaba para el título de este capítulo, (Que lo encontré de último momento).

_**¿Me dejas un Review? Me harías muy feliz.**_


End file.
